This invention relates to a foam transfer method and apparatus for making a formed laminate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,698 Thary discloses a method for shaping cover materials wherein a flexible sheet-like cover material and a foamable liquid reaction mixture are positioned within a mold having surface contours such that closing of the mold after the foam layer has substantially completed its expansion but is still in its viscous liquid state compresses the foam layer and shapes the cover material such that subsequent curing of the foam layer to a solid state within the mold along with the shaped cover material provides a shaped cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,182 Thary discloses a method for making a formed laminate by positioning a flexible sheet and a film in a vertically spaced relationship to each other and providing a foamable liquid mixture for reaction and expansion between the flexible sheet and the film which are compressed between first and second contoured mold surfaces while the foam is in a transitory state after substantial completion of its expansion but before substantial curing such that the compression provides a formed laminate.
Also, slab stock foam has previously been compressed to provide greater strength such as for carpet padding, to control the size of cells such as for use as a filtering media, and to provide localized compressed area such as for reinforcement for fasteners. Such prior art and other foam prior art are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No.: 3,228,284 Reeves; U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,161 Beyer et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,485 Griffen; U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,600 Zocco et al.; 3,622,435 Cacella; U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,993 Zocco et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,966 Gambardella; U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,320 Gambardella et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,977 Gealer et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,948 Welch et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,049 Tanaka et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,266 Lock; U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,855 McRae et al.; 3,989,781 Chant; U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,660 Roth et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,303 Doerfling; U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,631 Yukuta et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,076 Pettingell; U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,189 Sheldon et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,361 Yukuta et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,965 Chancler; U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,482 Poteet et al.; 4,304,810 Gates et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,672 Blahak et al.; 4,389,358 Hendry; U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,286 Ikeda et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,388 Iwasawa; U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,774 Grabhoefer et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,518 Jalbert et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,646 Walker et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,461 Guy; U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,906 Mozieka et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,557 Lakes; U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,912 Tillotson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,256 Vosberg; U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,827 Fischer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,774 Steward et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,584 Perrin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,425 Hoffmann et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,316 Wakabayashi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,494 Watson, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,238 Mozieka et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,579 Fisher; U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,814, Ito; U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,972 Kaneko et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,622 Herrington et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,591 Rohriach et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,542 Beer; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,063 Hughes. See also foreign patent documents Japan 60-13530 dated January 1985 and United Kingdom 1214366 dated December 1970.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved foam transfer method and apparatus for making a formed laminate.
In carrying out the above object of the invention, the method for making a formed laminate is performed by depositing a quick reacting foamable liquid mixture onto a transfer member for reaction that causes expansion to provide a foam which subsequently cures but which, after substantial completion of the expansion and before substantial curing has taken place, has a transitory state when the liquid mixture is viscous and defines cells enclosing the gas generated during the expansion stage of the reaction. The reacted foam and any foamable liquid mixture that has not yet reacted is then transferred from the transfer member onto a flexible sheet. Relative movement is then provided of a pair of contoured mold surfaces toward each other with the flexible sheet and foam therebetween while the foam is in the transitory state such that the foam is collapsed and formed with the flexible sheet to the contoured shapes of the mold surfaces as the collapsed foam is bonded to the flexible sheet to provide the formed laminate.
As disclosed, the flexible sheet utilized is cloth and is specifically disclosed as an article of clothing such as a T-shirt.
The preferred manner for depositing the foamable liquid mixture is by spraying thereof onto the transfer member.
In addition, the method is also disclosed as being performed by providing a liner located over the foam after the transfer thereof to the flexible sheet. The liner as well as the flexible sheet are formed and bonded to the collapsed foam by the contoured mold surfaces. It is preferably for the liner to extend beyond the foam on the flexible sheet to prevent the subsequently collapsed foam from extending outwardly past the liner.
In the preferred practice disclosed, the method is performed by initially applying printed matter to the flexible sheet before the forming thereof with the foam to provide the formed laminate. This printed matter is most preferably provided by a heat transfer process.
As disclosed, the flexible sheet is clamped around the foam received thereby with a clamping pressure that permits the flexible sheet to slide at the locations of clamping during the forming thereof by the contoured mold surfaces.
A slight pressure is applied to the foam by the transfer member to provide partial collapse thereof against the flexible sheet to facilitate the transfer thereof to the flexible sheet from the transfer member. Also, a release agent is applied to the transfer member prior to receiving the foamable liquid mixture to facilitate the transfer of the foam to the flexible sheet.
In carrying out the objects of the invention, the apparatus for making a formed laminate includes an applicator for supplying a quick reacting foamable liquid mixture for reaction that causes expansion to provide a foam which subsequently cures but which, after substantial completion of the expansion and before substantial curing has taken place, has a transitory state when the liquid mixture is viscous and defines cells enclosing the gas generated during the expansion stage of the reaction. A transfer member of the apparatus receives the foamable liquid mixture from the applicator. A frame of the apparatus supports a flexible sheet to which reacted foam and any foamable liquid mixture that has not yet reacted is transferred from the transfer member. A mold of the apparatus includes a pair of mold members that have associated contoured mold surfaces that are relatively movable toward each other with the flexible sheet and the foam therebetween while the foam is in the transitory state such that the foam is collapsed and formed with the flexible sheet to the contoured shapes of the mold surfaces as the collapsed foam is bonded to the flexible sheet to provide the formed laminate.
In the preferred construction of the apparatus, the applicator is a sprayer that sprays the quick reacting foamable liquid mixture onto the transfer member. Also, the transfer member is preferably made from plastic and has a planar surface that receives the foamable liquid mixture, and this planar surface has a periphery including a sharp bevel.
The frame of the apparatus preferably includes a clamp that clamps the flexible sheet but permits the flexible sheet to slide during the forming thereof by the contoured mold surfaces.
The objects, features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.